Living Legends: Frozen Beauty
Living Legends: Frozen Beauty is the 2nd installment of Living Legends Series by 4Friends Games. The game is based loosely on the tale of Snow White. Opening "Eternal beauty can be yours, but only if you're willing to pay the price" In a tower of a castle on a snowy mountain, a light-hair woman bit an apple which crystalized her body. As the woman fell to the floor, another hand caught the crystalized apple. The scene then switched to an old Queen in a purple clothing who suddenly became younger. She gazed into her magic mirror, and gave it a command. "Mirror! Reveal to me the fairest maiden in the world..." Many years later The scene switched to a small cottage with a picture of a light-hair woman from before with two little girls. Another young lady opened the door and came into the cottage, informing another unseen lady who is her older sister that she was chosen as the Queen's sucessor.. Story The protagonist's sister Elizabeth was chosen by the Queen of their kingdom to become her successor. Elizabeth accepted the invitation as she wanted to repay her hard working sister for raising her alone after their mother disappeared many years ago. The Way to the Castle Although suspicious at such a fortune, the two sisters journeyed to the outskirt of the land owned by the Queen where Elizabeth was given the first task: find a way to repair the bridge and reach her castle. As the sisters searched for a clue, the protagonist found a jewelry box with a portrait of their mother inside it, caused her to become suspicious that the contest and their mother's disappearance were connected somehow. On the stair to the river below the bridge, the protagonist encountered a spirit of a raven-haired girl who told her to leave the place and beware the Queen's gift or the two sisters will share her fate. At the same time, the Queen magically appeared in front of Elizabeth and commented on her beautiful hair. She gave Elizabeth a suitable comb which turned the girl's hair into ice. The Queen then teleported the two of them to the other side of the broken bridge, leaving the protagonist to find the way across by herself. The protagonist soon found a pair of magic apples, one fresh, one frozen, along with some hints of what the Queen planned to do to her sister, and used them to magically repair the bridge and crossed it. However, the Queen used her magic to destroy the bridge and drop the protagonist into the chasm below, telling her to not worry as she will take a good care of Elizabeth. The Frozen Snow White The protagonist woke up from the fall, surprised at her lack of injury. She was again warned by the spirit of the raven-haired girl who told her that the Queen's words are empty promises, and that the protagonist should leave or share Elizabeth's fate. The protagonist refused and ventured into a nearby cavern. There, an old man in a robe warned her to leave the place then created an ice dragon to block her path to outside. The protagonist soon came to the top of the cavern with many gnome statues and a glass coffin with the frozen body of the raven-haired girl from before. The girl spirit appeared once more and formally introduced herself as Snow White, once the fairest maiden in the land of her time. However, the evil Queen stole her youth and used a cursed ribbon to bind her soul inside her body. The protagonist unlocked her coffin and removed the ribbon from her arms, earning Snow White's gratitude. The princess told the protagonist that the Queen planned to drain youth from Elizabeth to make herself remained beautiful as she feared of getting old before used the last of her power to destroy the ice dragon, opening the path for the protagonist, and ascended to the after life. To be continued The Gnome and the Cursed Apple Tree The Three Ladies To the Queen's Castle Mother The Fairest One of all Unfinished Business (Bonus Chapter) Characters * The Protagonist The playable character of the game. She is Elizabeth older sister who looked after her after their mother disappeared many years ago. She journeyed through out the land ruled by the Queen to save Elizabeth from her. What she didn't know is that the two of them are that last Fairest of them all the Queen needed for her goal. * Elizabeth The protagonist younger sister who was chosen by the Queen to be her successor. However, what lies in those words are empty promise hiding the vain woman true intention. * The Queen A vain woman who desired to be the fairest one for all eternity. She had lured many girls and women to her castle for the past decades and stole their youth with a magic apple conjured by the Alchemist. The protagonist and her sister are the last two people that she needed to complete her goal * Mother * Snow White * The Gnome * The Three Ladies * The Alchemist The returning antagonist from the previous game. In this game, the Alchemist aided the Queen in stealing youth from innocent women in exchange for her performing a certain task that only the fairest of all can do. Trivia Category:Living Legends Category:Game Category:4Friends Games Category:Games Released in 2013 Category:Articles to be Expanded